Return to the Isle of the Lost
by Descender4Ever
Summary: This is part two of Goodbye Auradon. Ben tried something to get the villain kids back. Did they come back or did they stay at the Isle? Read to see!


**Return to the Isle of the Lost**

* * *

The villain kids were just a few minutes away from the Isle of the Lost. They stayed quiet the whole way there just sad and worried. When they finally made it home they saw their parents waiting for them. Except, Mal's mom wasn't there. They got out of the car and the first thing their parents said was,"So, you guys decided to be good..." They said.

"This will lead to punishments." Evil Queen said.

"Jay, you'll start working in my shop!" Jafar screamed.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Jay said back.

"Evie, you'll start doing my makeup! Mal, since you're mom isn't here, you will be locked in your room all day. That's what you're mom would do!" Evil Queen demanded.

 _Ugh!_ Evie thought then rolled her eyes. Mal just looked down at the ground.

"Carlos, you start fluffing my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet!" Cruella said.

"You can't boss me around!" Carlos responded. Cruella ignored him.

The villain kids kept on arguing with their parents but they still had to do what they were told. While Mal was in her room she was just looking through the hole in her window. She could see Auradon. She was thinking about all the memories she had there. Evie was pretending to make her mom look beautiful when she wouldn't actually put makeup on the brush, she knew beauty isn't everything. Carlos was stuck with his mom and tried to do his job quickly. Jay was being nice to all the customers and saying they could get money just for being there.

A few days later at Auradon, Ben just finished tourney practice with the team. He went to see his parents and told them an idea of having the kids come back.

"I want to go to the Isle of the Lost." Ben said.

"What?!" Belle and Beast shouted.

"I need to save my friends and get them back over here."

"But even if you try son, the people who made Audrey sign the contract won't let you do that." Beast said to Ben.

"Not if I speak to them. I am the king and I will stop them. So I packed my bags and I'm going. I'll be fine. I love you guys." Ben walked away.

The parents looked at each other with concern. But they knew he'll be fine. Ben was in the limo heading to the Isle. He was a bit scared because he doesn't know that place well. About an hour later he got to the Isle of the Lost. The limo dropped him off at the house of the villain kids. Mal was looking through her window and saw Ben. She thought she was just imagining him but she wasn't. Ben saw Mal looking and waving at him. She said told him to go in the house because no one but her is home right now. He got to her room and unlocked the door.

"Mal!" Ben shouted happily, picking her up and spinning around!

"It hasn't been too long but I missed you so much!" Mal said.

Ben and Mal hung out for about forty minutes, but then they heard everyone coming home. Ben hid and Mal had to tell Evie, Carlos, and Jay that he was there. The villain kids were in the room and they saw Ben.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! How are you guys?" Ben reacted.

"We're doing okay." Carlos said back in a weird tone.

"I'm here to take you guys back." Ben said happily saying the news.

"How? Our parents are downstairs and they'll never let us go." Evie claimed.

"It's the law that if your parents don't let me take you guys, they'll go to jail." Ben said putting quotes around the message.

"Alright, so let's pack our bags and go!" Jay announced.

"Aww Ben always saving the day." Mal said in a lovey dovey tone.

The friends got past the parents and went back to Auradon. They enjoyed the ride their with relief.

"So what are you gonna do about that contract?" Mal asked Ben.

"I figured out Audrey didn't actually have 5,000 dollars. She just made it look like 5,000 just so you guys could go back. I counted the money and there was only 3,426 dollars. It took me awhile but it was worth it! I got the best girl in the the world back and the best friends in the world with me!" Ben told the villain kids.

They made it to Auradon and things were finally back to normal.


End file.
